With the development of network technologies, malicious website addresses are emerging one after another, for example, Trojan horse websites and phishing websites. These websites impose severe threats to property, mind and body, and privacy of netizens and affect the security of Internet surfing of the netizens.
In some scenarios, the threats imposed by malicious websites to the security of Internet surfing of users are reduced by installing malicious website address intercept software in user terminals.
However, under influences of a model, a hardware configuration, or a version of an operating system of a user terminal, malicious website address intercept software cannot be installed in the user terminal, or a netizen has weak security awareness and does not install malicious website address intercept software in a user terminal. In this case, the security of Internet surfing of a user is very low.